


So You're Death?

by Nix_Maritimus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Explanations, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Headcanon, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix_Maritimus/pseuds/Nix_Maritimus
Summary: Tony Stark and Hary Potter discuss Harry's purpose in the universe.
Kudos: 76





	So You're Death?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short conversation if you would like to use/adapt/expand this feel free, just drop me a line. Enjoy!

Tony stared at the kid sitting across from him. Or young man? Spirit? “So you’re Death? Aren't you supposed to be evil or something, reveling in carnage and whatnot.”

“Not exactly,” Harry snorted, “I don’t cause death I just … process it I guess”

“You guess?” 

“Well I haven’t been at this very long.”

Tony looked at Harry critically “The personification of a concept that’s been around for oh, four and a half billion years on this planet at least ‘hasn’t been at this very long’?"

“I was born in 1980! Like I said I’m not exactly Death, I just, well," Harry sighed, "you know how energy can't be created and destroyed, right?"

"Of course"

"So you know the universe has a finite amount of energy, life is energy too, and in parts of the universe with a lot of life -"

"There's a higher concentration of energy."

"Exactly! But when too much energy is converted to and from life energy too quickly things get wonky."

"So you act like an electrical transformer, holding and funneling the energy as it changes form so it doesn't cause a blown fuse in the universe.

Harry nodded, "Essentially yes, Earth reached its limit, and the universe enacted it's natural contingency."


End file.
